Voicemail
by EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy gets an unexpected, not the mention unwanted, warning from an ex. (Missing Scene set at the end of Season Five episode, 'Triangle.')


**Author Note:** In my story 'Going for a Ride' I mentioned that Riley had told Buffy about finding Spike sniffing her clothes. That conversation didn't happen in canon, but I wrote a missing scene in which it did, and this is it. Dedicated to Sigyn for point out the inconsistency and inspiring this follow up.

This also ties in with my missing scene 'Battle of the Exes - Part 1' (published here, as part of my 'Between the Lines' series).

* * *

Voicemail

It had been a long day, what with Willow and Anya fighting, and Troll fighting and everything.

Dawn seemed to be upset about something, and had talked Joyce into letting her stay at Janis' house. After some initial reluctance, and Dawn pointedly saying, "It's not like I'm in any danger, right?" they had agreed to let her go.

Giles had dropped her off, on his way home, and Xander would pick her up in the morning. Really, what could go wrong?

 _It doesn't count as a jinx if I only thought it, right?_ Buffy shook her head. _Maybe I should strop stressing so much. Things aren't so bad, now that mom's out of the woods._

She decided to follow her mom's lead and start winding down – Joyce had gone to bed pretty much as soon as Giles and Dawn had gone.

 _Maybe I'll just take a quick look around first._

Ever since the demon from the hospital had snuck in and tried to kill Joyce in her sleep, Buffy had got in the habit of checking everything was safe and secure before going to bed.

All was well upstairs, but her scout of the living room revealed a tiny, red, blinking light.

Clicking the button to play the answering machine message, Buffy sank to her knees when she first heard his voice again.

"Hi Buffy," said Riley to the room.

 _Why is he calling? Is it not hard enough?_

"You're probably wondering why I'm calling…"

Buffy snorted and curled further into herself. She wondered if maybe he was going to say he was coming back, and was surprised that the thought filled her with dread rather than hope.

"I probably shouldn't be calling," Riley continued. "And that's not just 'cause I'm supposed to be off the grid. I can't tell you where I am, and if you try and look up the number I'm calling from you'll find it doesn't exist."

 _Typical,_ Buffy groused silently to herself. _He gets to say his final piece, but I have no way of answering._

"Anyway, I feel like I need to say this… There's no easy way to say this…"

"Gah! Will you just spit it out already!" she yelled at the phone.

"I guess I should just spit it out. Here it is: you should be wary of Spike."

Buffy rolled her eyes. _What is his obsession with Spike? He keeps making all these ridiculous little vague references, but never comes out and says what's he's getting at. He hates him, but he won't say why. And it's not just because he's a vampire. That much is obvious._

"I know, I know," said Riley, "You're probably rolling your eyes and thinking I sound ridiculous…"

 _Well, at least he knows me a little bit._

"…but hear me out. Buffy, this is important. I… I just think you should watch him. I think that he's dangerous."

Buffy almost choked on the air in her mouth. Dangerous? Spike? Maybe once upon a time, but Riley had made sure that wasn't the case anymore.

"I think he's obsessed with you."

She shook her head again. _No matter how many times he says it, there's just no way. I mean, sure, I'm a slayer and he's kind of obsessed with slayers, but that's more in a general sense. Plus, Spike doesn't really do obsession. Devotion, is more his thing. He was with Drusilla for, like, forever. I'd be lucky for a guy to ever like me that much and, whoa, okay, that thought's going to a strange place real quick._

Buffy realized that Riley's message was still rambling on, in the background. She decided to at least let it get to the end, and then she'd delete it.

"I caught him in your house, Buffy."

Her forehead furrowed. _Is he talking about the night of the Queller demon?_

She already knew Spike had been hanging about, then. _And it was a damn good thing he was!_

"Not long before I left. He was... well, I don't actually know what he was doing, but he had your sweater. I think maybe he was sniffing it?"

 _What? Okay, now it's official. Riley's gone insane. Again._

"I hate that I had to leave you alone with him."

"That's the part you hate?! You didn't have to do anything, you stupid jerk!"

She knew yelling at the machine was stupid, and pointless, and likely to wake her mother up, but Buffy couldn't help it. Riley's message was pissing her off, big time.

She got to her feet and stood, towering, over the machine – hands on hips.

 _It's just like Angel all over again. The guys leave, but they can't stop interfering._

"Anyway, I thought I'd give you a heads up," Riley concluded. "Goodbye, Buffy."

She now stared at the offending device.

 _That's it? He doesn't idly wonder how I am, or say that he misses me? That he wishes things could be different? Just some bull about Spike?_

Buffy punched the delete button with her finger so hard that it cracked. Then her mother called, from upstairs.

"Buffy, is that you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, mom!" she called back. "Don't worry, go back to bed."

"Alright dear, if you're sure. Just don't forget about getting some rest yourself."

"Goodnight," she called, from the foot of the stairs, before watching Joyce's bedroom door close again.

 _Y'know what?_ she said to herself, _Mom's right. I deserve a break. I'm gonna make myself a hot cocoa and go to bed. Ohh! I wonder if we have any of those little marshmallows!_


End file.
